La historia jamas contada
by JanElementh
Summary: HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA. Despues de escapar de su destierro, Loki decide aparecer en la Tierra. S.H.I.E.L.D. consigue la ayuda de una antigua compañera: la espia Agente Maximoff, la cual al parecer tiene mucho que ver que los hermanos Asgardianos. Clint Barton comienza a sentir algo por ella, pero Natasha aun no le tiene confianza.StxWdxClxLkxNs un fic extraño. Denle una oportunidad!
1. Agente

**Aclaraciones**

**Este fic es una historia enfocada en solo algunos de los Vengadores, está basada en un universo alterno, quiero decir que es la historia de los Vengadores pero como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de la película, porque aun trabajan para S.H.I.E.L.D. Será un Hawkeye X Scarlet Witch principalmente. Imagínense a los vengadores con los mismos actores que en la película, y a Scarlet Witch imagínenla como Phoebe Tonkin.**

**Otra cosa, me enfocare mas en Scarlet Witch. Quiero contarles que me base para hacer esta historia en un video que vi en Youtube.**

* * *

-Todos al suelo! –grito un tipo con la cara cubierta

Era una empresa muy famosa bajo ataque. Todos los empleados y clientes estaban arrodillados con las manos en alto, muchas mamas lloraban y abrazaban a sus niños. Frente a ellos habían varios hombres con armas largas y tenían la cara cubierta por una máscara negra.

-Manos arriba! –grito un encapuchado

Había una mujer que abrazaba a su hija fuertemente mientras lloraba.

-Manos arriba dije! –grito aquel hombre

-No… -se negó la mujer

Un armado se le acerco y jalo a la niña. La mujer trato de evitarlo pero otro hombre la sujeto.

-No! Déjenla! –grito la mujer

-Silencio! –grito un armado

-Déjenla! –

Todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde vino esa voz y vieron a una mujer que estaba arrodillada al igual que los demás. Tenía la mirada baja, solo se podía identificar su cabello largo y ondulado color caoba rojizo y traía puesta una chaqueta negra. Ella tenía las manos abajo.

-Cállate y sube las manos –dijo un armado que se le acerco

-Oblígame –fue su respuesta

Uno se le acerco y la levanto jalándole el cabello. La mujer alzo el rostro y fue cuando revelo sus ojos azules y una sonrisa se delineo en su rostro… con su cabeza golpeo la de aquel sujeto y cayó al suelo, otro hombre se le acerco por atrás y le apunto con su rifle pero ella fue más rápida y giro aplicándole una llave en su mano y el soltó el arma, otro armado se le acerco y le pego un puñetazo pero ella lo esquivo y le pego una patada a la cabeza, un armado le lanzo un golpe a la cara pero ella ágilmente sujeto su puño y le torció la muñeca, otro sujeto se le acerco corriendo y ella se tiro al suelo haciendo que aquel chocara con el sujeto de la muñeca rota. La chica se levanto de un salto impulsándose con sus brazos y cayo de pie. Un armado se le paro a otras y ella lo noqueo con una patada voladora a la cabeza. La mujer camino hasta los civiles y ayudo a la niña a levantarse.

-Cuidado! –grito la mama de la niña

Un encapuchado le apunto a la mujer con una pistola y disparo, pero mágicamente la bala se detuvo rodeada por un aura escarlata y después cayó. La mujer se dio la vuelta y miro a demás armados apuntándole, chasqueo sus dedos y de sus manos salió energía escarlata. Hizo un movimiento hacia atrás y las armas salieron volando hacia el suelo, entonces dio una ágil vuelta y les lanzo una oleada de energía escarlata que hizo que los armados chocaran contra la pared y Cayeran inconscientes. La mujer bajo la guardia y al instante escucho unas sirenas de las patrullas. Corrió hacia la ventana y salió de un salto. Cayo de pie en un callejón, se puso su capucha y salió a caminar por la acera. De repente sonó su comunicador…

_-Agente, repórtese –_

-Aquí la Agente –dijo ella

_-Donde esta? –_

-Adaptándome al lugar –dijo ella

_-Repórtese en la base –_

-Enseguida señor –dijo ella

La mujer desapareció en un aura de energía color escarlata.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayan venido -dijo Nick Fury

Los Vengadores estaban reunidos en una sala del edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D, cada uno vestía su traje de Vengador, excepto Bruce, que no había dejado su forma humana. Fury estaba frente a ellos con las manos atrás, y estaba frente a una pantalla la cual mostraba las coordenadas del mundo.

-Más vale que sea importante, -dijo Tony recargándose en su silla y haciendo que su cara se descubriera. -Tengo que atender unos asuntos en la industria -

-Se trata de Loki -dijo Thor cruzado de brazos -Ha escapado –

-Que? –dijo Bruce exaltado

-Quien es Loki? –pregunto Steve

-Loki es mi medio hermano –dijo Thor

-Es alguien muy peligroso –dijo Fury –Tiene poder sobre la magia oscura –

-Fue desterrado hacia un lugar del que se suponía no debía salir –dijo Thor –Pero lo hizo –

-Como paso? –pregunto Clint

-Al parecer tubo ayuda -dijo Fury -Y nuestras investigaciones indican que se ha vuelto más poderoso, y ustedes no podrán con el solos -

-Somos suficientes -dijo Natas ha -Para esto nos entrenaron -

-De hecho no fue así - dijo el -Esto es mucho más complicado –

-A que te refieres? -pregunto Clint con una mano en su barbilla

-Necesitaran la ayuda de alguien que ya haya tenido experiencia -dijo Fury y alzo una mano abierta - Les presento a Scarlet Witch –

Todos miraron hacia donde señalaba y vieron a una mujer parada. Era de cabello color caoba rojizo y ondulado, ojos azules y penetrantes, piel clara y vestía un traje negro parecido al de Natasha solo que este tenía reflejos escarlatas al igual que unos guantes largos y un cinturón del mismo color. En un hombro traía el escudo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Mucho gusto Vengadores -dijo ella

-Para ustedes es la Agente Máximoff -dijo Fury -Ha trabajado como doble agente de S.H.I.E.L.D desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo el -Quizá los agentes Barton y Romanoff hayan escuchado de ella –

-Dicen que comenzó como una criminal -dijo Natasha fríamente

-Al igual que nosotros -aclaro Clint mirándola de reojo

La agente Máximoff le dedico una mirada a Clint.

-Que pretendes con esto, Fury -dijo Tony -Contratar a una niña para que nos cuide? –

La agente hizo un gesto con su mano y Tony fue levantado en el aire para después ser acercado hacia ella mágicamente.

-No estoy aquí para cuidarlos -dijo ella teniéndolo cerca -Si no para ayudarles –

-Scarlet Witch es experta en artes de defensa y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mismo nivel que Black Widow -dijo Bruce reconociéndola -Y controla la magia -

La agente sonrió y bajo a Tony.

-Odio la magia -dijo él y se volvió a sentar

-La agente se quedara aquí, espero que la hagan sentir como en casa -dijo Fury -Eso es todo –

-Por fin -dijo Tony y se fue

-Mucho gusto en conocerla -dijo Steve dirigiéndose a la agente

-El gusto es mío -dijo ella

Cada uno se fue a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, excepto la agente Máximoff que se quedo con Nick.

-No olvides las reglas -dijo Nick -No puedes arriesgarnos a otro caos –

-Me transferiste por algo -dijo ella -Me enfocare en eso –

-Eso espero -dijo Nick

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue. Entro a la que sabía que sería su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Se puso un top escarlata, un pants negro al igual que unas muñequeras del mismo color y se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

Al poco rato se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento frente a un saco de arena practicando su sabiduría en combate. Era un gimnasio amplio, algo extraño ya que solo tenía algunos costales de arena y las paredes eran de acero al igual que el piso.

Le dio varios golpes al costal haciendo que este se moviera de forma brusca, al igual que daba varias patadas. Pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba desde la puerta. Estiro sus manos hacia los lados y después fuertemente hacia adelante, provocando que sus poderes aparecieran y en forma de oleada escarlata hizo que el saco volara lejos. Ella estiro una mano y sus poderes lo detuvieron antes de que cayera. Lo acerco y lo puso en su lugar. Camino hacia una banca y tomo una toalla...entonces el alguien que estaba en la puerta resbaló su mano por la puerta haciendo que esta rechinara. Ella giro y lo vio.

-Lo siento, creí que estaba solo... -trataba de decir -Me voy –

-No, no te molestes, -dijo ella soltándose el cabello –Termine, puedes quedarte –

Él le sonrió mientras sujetaba una botella de agua.

-He escuchado de ti-dijo el cambiando el tema

-Yo también -dijo ella sonriendo -Agente Barton –

-Clint -dijo el pasándose su botella a la otra mano y le extendió la derecha -puedes llamarme Clint –

-Wanda -dijo ella tomando su mano como saludo

-Tu poder es increíble -dijo el mirando el gimnasio y haciendo un gesto con sus manos

-Ah, eso -dijo ella llevándose un mano a su cabeza un poco apenada

-No se vio tan mal -dijo el sonriendo divertido

-Eres la primer persona que lo cree así -dijo riendo -Oye, me tengo que ir, quiero ver los cambios que ha hecho Fury –

-Si claro -dijo moviéndose a un lado dejándola pasar

Wanda salió y se despidió de él. Clint miro por donde se había ido y sonrió entrando al gimnasio.

-Con que Wanda, eh? –dijo recordando su nombre

Camino hasta una esquina y oprimió un botón oculto. Entonces a lo lejos aparecieron unas láminas con círculos rojos y blancos en medio. Junto a Clint salió del suelo un estante con un arco y flechas. Las láminas comenzaron a moverse.

Clint tomo el arco y le puso una flecha. Apunto y disparo justo en el blanco…así comenzó su entrenamiento.

Por otro lado, Wanda se fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha. Al salir se vistió poniéndose una blusa de manga corta escarlata y unos jeans, también llevaba un cinturón negro en donde ocultaba algunas armas. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se encontró con Natasha.

-Que pretendes con esto? -pregunto ella recargada en la pared

Wanda miro a todos lados y suspiro. Porque sería que se tendría que topar con ella sola. Y que nunca se quitaba el traje?

-Que pretendo con que? -pregunto Wanda desconcertada

-Acaso creías que nadie conocía tus verdaderos orígenes? -dijo ella poniéndose recta

Wanda soltó una carcajada. Y giro un poco la cabeza.

-A que te refieres? -dijo aun riendo -Todos comenzamos del lado equivocado –

-Tal vez -dijo Natasha acercándose un poco a ella -Pero al menos yo no soy hija de un súper villano -

El aspecto de Wanda cambio a serio.

-Fury sabe que estoy distanciada de mi padre -dijo ella

-Pero nunca pudiste separarte de tu hermano -dijo Natasha

Wanda apretó fuertemente los puños tratando de controlarse. Sentía sus emociones alterarse...respiro onda y levanto la mirada. No iba a descontrolarse ahora.

-No sé que hice para merecer tu desconfianza, pero lo siento -dijo para después seguir su camino

Natasha miro el camino que siguió y entrecerró los ojos.

Wanda siguió su camino y al poco rato se topo con otra puerta. La abrió y miro otro gimnasio, este estaba lleno de columnas forradas por esponja, y al parecer las paredes eran igual de acero. Miro el techo y de ahí colgaban varios aros. Bajo la mirada y pudo ver costales de arena. Ahí estaba Steve practicando. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se detuvo para mirarla.

-Hola -dijo el quitándose las vendas de las manos

-Hola -dijo ella sonriendo

-No creí que le gustara un lugar así -dijo Steve acercándose a ella

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi -dijo ella acercándose a él -Como por ejemplo, me llamo Wanda, Steven –

-Y tu puedes llamarme Steve -dijo el sonriendo un poco

-Bien, -dijo ella sonriendo

-Entrenas? -pregunto Steve girando un poco su cabeza

-Acabo de hacerlo -dijo ella

-Puedes mostrarme algo? -dijo el sonriendo de lado y señalo el costal de arena con un movimiento de cabeza

-Claro -dijo parándose frente al costal y se puso en guardia -Solo espero no ocasionar ningún daño –

Dio brincos de puntillas y comenzó a golpear el costal. Primero bajo, y después mas fuerte. Comenzó a dar patadas, después patadas de vuelta y voladoras. De pronto sus puños y pies comenzaron a desprender luz escarlata, y después de una última patada, el costal salió volando. Steve se agacho y vio como el costal pasaba sobre él para después estrellarse en la pared.

-Eres fuerte -dijo Steve incorporándose

-Intente evitar que pasara de nuevo -dijo Wanda acercándose al costal

Los dos se acercaron al costal y lo levantaron, pero tras un movimiento en falso, sus rostros se vieron muy cercanos. Los dos se separaron un poco y colocaron el costal.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo ella retrocediendo

-Siento, haberte entretenido -dijo el

-No importa -dijo ella sonriendo -Hasta luego –

-Hasta luego -se despidió el

Wanda salió y camino por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación. Steve se quito la venda de la otra mano y se las guardo. Comenzó a caminar hacia otra parte del gimnasio hasta escuchar una voz.

-No me digas que tu también –dijo Natasha acercándose a Steve

-Quien sabe, Natasha –dijo el mirándola –Es diferente –

-Justo por eso no podemos confiar en ella –dijo Natasha acercándose aun mas –Acabo de ver a Clint muy entusiasmado con ella, no caigas tu también –

-Que te hace desconfiar? –pregunto Steve

-Muchas cosas –dijo ella y se alejo

Steve sonrió de Lado.

Wanda estaba en el pasillo que daba a su habitación, pero al estar cerca, pudo identificar a Thor en la puerta. Trato de pasar rápidamente pero él le sujeto el brazo.

-Olvídalo, quieres? -dijo el -Recuerda en lo que quedamos –

-Lo sé -dijo ella zafándose de su agarre -Pero espero que tu tampoco digas nada –

-Ni lo hare -dijo Thor -Solo porque somos amigos –

Wanda asintió y entro a su habitación. Ya era noche, se asomo por la ventana y trato de ver algo más que la nada, ya que el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D estaba muy alejado de la civilización.


	2. Un enemigo

Una alarma sonó. Steve, Clint, Natasha y Wanda se levantaron y se pusieron su traje. Rápidamente llegaron a la sala principal de S.H.I.E.L.D donde vieron a Fury con una mano en el comunicador.

-Que sucede? -pregunto Steve

En ese momento llego Iron Man.

-Llegaste rápido -dijo Nick mirando a Tony

-Tienes suerte -dijo descubriendo su cara -Estaba resolviendo un atraco cercas de aquí -

-Donde está Thor? -pregunto Clint

-Ese es el problema -dijo Fury

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en lo que parecía una montaña...Thor sujetaba el mango de su martillo fuertemente tratando de controlarse. Frente a el, estaba Loki. Vestía su armadura solo que sin el casco, y empuñaba un cetro.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Loki -dijo Thor mirándolo de frente

-Créeme, yo tampoco -dijo el indiferente -Sabes muy bien a lo que he venido –

-Olvídalo, hermano -dijo Thor haciendo un gesto con su mano -Vete y no vuelvas, o no tendré elección –

-No pienso irme -dijo Loki sin perder la postura -Y no soy tu hermano –

Entonces una luz salió desprendida de su cetro y golpeo a Thor. Loki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces un relámpago lo golpeo por la espalda haciendo que cayera. Thor se acerco a Loki pero este desapareció. Lo último que sintió fue algo que lo hizo arrodillarse y después ya no pudo moverse.

-Te lo dije, no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero -Loki alzo si cetro el a comenzaba a iluminarse por un color azul -Y tu no lo impedirás –

-Alto ahí, Loki –

Loki giro la cabeza y miro a Iron Man apuntándole con el cañón de su mano, también estaba Hawkeye apuntándole con una flecha en su arco. Loki miro a todos pero detuvo su mirada en Scarlet Witch. Ella sintió un escalofrío. Entonces Loki volvió a mirar a Thor.

-Que esto sirva como ejemplo -dijo Loki bajando fuertemente su cetro

-Tú lo pediste -dijo Hawkeye

Le lanzo la flecha, Loki giro la cabeza y vio la flecha detenerse antes de tocarlo. Todos se sorprendieron pero de repente vieron como Thor se levanto y se abalance sobre Loki haciendo que los dos cayeran por la montaña.

-Thor! -grito el Capitán América

-Estará bien, es inmortal -dijo Iron Man

Todos se asomaron por la orilla y vieron como ellos caían.

-Pero creo que igual hay que ayudarlo -dijo Scarlet Witch

-Sí, yo también -dijo Hawkeye

-Bien -dijo Iron Man

Mientras tanto, Thor sujeto a su hermano bajo el hasta que cayeron y Loki recibió el impacto. El golpeo a Thor mandándolo lejos y aprovecho para incorporarse ya que Thor comenzó a darle vueltas a su martillo. Él le lanzo un relámpago pero Loki fue mas rápido y desapareció, para después lanzarle un rayo a Thor por la espalda, pero no iba a caer en la misma dos veces, así que rápidamente le lanzo su martillo pero Loki lo esquivo. Loki sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a Thor, pero no conto que algo lo golpearía por atrás... Loki se arrodillo y después se desplomo hacia al frente. Thor se levanto y tomo su martillo. En ese momento llego el resto de los Vengadores.

-Lo mataste -dijo Iron Man

-No -dijo Hawkeye flexionándose hacia abajo para mirar a Loki -Solo lo noqueo –

-Levémoslo con Fury -dijo el Capitán América

-Y rápido -dijo Black Widow

-Podría despertar en cualquier momento -dijo Thor

Poco después, en S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki estaba tras un cristal, y del otro lado estaba el Agente Coulson. Loki se acerco al cristal y apoyo su brazo en el.

-Esto es un error -dijo el -vengo en son de paz –

-Escapaste de donde se suponía estabas desterrado -dijo el Agente -Eso dice mucho de ti –

Loki alzo el rostro y después se dio la vuelta. El Agente se acerco a unos comandos.

-Esta capsula está hecha a prueba de todos tus hechizos -dijo el -Cualquier intento, y lo pagaras caro-

-Uh -dijo el fingiendo importancia y después se acerco al cristal -Es todo? –

El Agente se dio la vuelta y salió de esa sala. Afuera estaban los Vengadores.

-Agente Romanoff, haga lo que sea pero investigue su propósito aquí -dijo el -Tiene que decir algo –

-Hablara -afirmo ella

La agente camino y entro a la sala. Se acerco al cristal en donde vio a Loki de espaldas y con las manos atrás.

-Fury están cobarde que manda a una mujer para tratar con un Dios -dijo el sin mirarla pero se podía notar diversión en sus palabras

-Por qué haces esto? -dijo ella -Enfrentarnos tu solo no fue una idea muy inteligente –

-Esto es un interrogatorio? -pregunto Loki dándose la vuelta

-Solo fue una pregunta -dijo ella

-Entonces lo es -dijo él y se alejo -No hablare si no con alguien más –

-Este es mi trabajo -dijo Natasha acercándose al cristal y cruzo los brazos

Loki sonrió y la miro.

-Solo hablare frente a la señorita Máximoff -aclaro el

Natasha volteo un poco la cabeza y alzó una ceja. Porque querría hablar con Wanda? se preguntaba desconcertada.

-Estas son mis órdenes, no de ella -dijo ella -quizá no me escucho bien... –

-No, quizá usted no me escucho bien -dijo Loki recargando su brazo en el cristal mirándola con furia -Exijo hablar con la Agente Máximoff ahora! –

Natasha retrocedió como reflejo por la exaltación. Entre cerró los ojos y se fue. Al salir estaban los Vengadores.

-Que te dijo? -pregunto Steve

-Solo piensa hablar con la Agente Máximoff -dijo Natasha

El agente Coulson se llevo un puño sobre su labio inferior para pensar la situación. Wanda sintió un escalofrío al mirar la señal que le hizo Coulson, ella asintió y entro a la sala.

Loki estaba dando vueltas con una mano en su barbilla, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y se acerco a cristal para después recargar sus manos en el.

-Wanda -dijo el mirándola con esos ojos que reflejaban inocencia

La agente se acerco a él y cruzo los brazos. Loki la miro... con ese traje negro de S.H.I.E.L.D., sinceramente era nuevo para él. Wanda miro a otro lado tratando de no ponerse nerviosa al estar ante Loki.

-Que haces aquí? -pregunto ella tratando de sonar seria -A que viniste? –

-Tú sabes a que vine -dijo el sin perder su postura

-Y eso te ha costado tu libertad -dijo Wanda regresando su mirada a el

-Vale la pena -dijo Loki alejándose -De cualquier modo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí –

-Los Vengadores te detendrán -dijo Wanda posando una de sus manos en el cristal -creen que quieres hacerle daño a mi mundo –

-Pues aclárales que no es así, no vengo por esa necesidad -dijo Loki girando y apoyo su mano en el cristal sobre la de Wanda, ella enseguida quito la suya

-Como se que es cierto? –pregunto Wanda entrecerrando los ojos –Recuerdas lo que ha pasado anteriormente? S.H.I.E.L.D. no confía en ti –

-Es la verdad, además es todo lo que diré y se supone que eres una espía también, No? Consigue las respuestas que te faltan –dijo Loki mirándola sonriendo -De cualquier modo esa es toda la información que querías -dijo para después apoyar su brazo en el cristal y acerco su rostro para mirarla más de cerca -O acaso, viniste por algo más? –

Wanda apretó sus puños temblorosa y se alejo. Loki rio divertido. Al salir la Agente se encontró con los Vengadores.

-Hablo? -pregunto Coulson acerándose a ella

-No viene a hacernos daño ni por necesidad, -dijo ella -vino por gusto –

-Imposible -dijo Natasha

-Entonces, si es así, como escapo? -pregunto Thor

-Eso aun es un misterio -dijo la agente Máximoff

-Aun así, no creo que solo haya venido de visita -dijo Tony cruzando los brazos

-De cualquier modo lo tendremos aquí -dijo Coulson

-Así será más seguro -dijo Bruce

Cada uno se fue por su lado, excepto Coulson que se quedo con la agente Máximoff. Clint al salir se percato de la ausencia de su compañera y se detuvo recargándose en la pared junto a la salida. Asomo un poco su cabeza para mirar a los Agentes pero no había nadie.

-Espiando? –

-Ah! -dijo Clint mirando al frente y vio a Wanda sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados -Como... tú… estabas... -dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos

-A demás de Agente también soy una Bruja, recuerdas? -dijo ella

-Correcto -dijo el sonriendo

-Presiento que Natasha quiere hablar contigo -dijo Wanda y comenzó a alejarse

-Presientes? -pregunto Clint divertido

-Lo sé -dijo ella mirándolo

-Y presientes que quiero hacer ahora? -dijo el sonriendo divertido

Wanda giro para verlo, bajo un poco la cabeza riendo y después lo miro.

-Después hablamos -dijo ella riendo y retomo su camino

-Claro -se dijo Clint

Clint comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y al final pudo identificar a Natasha. Ella al mirarlo corrió hasta el.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Natasha mirándolo a los ojos

-Tu también presientes? -dijo el riendo

-Hablo en cerio, Clint -dijo ella de modo cerio

-Yo también -dijo el imitando su tono

Natasha le golpeo el brazo y el, se lo sujeto por el dolor y frunció el seño. Natasha lo miro sin decir nada y Clint alzo las cejas en señal de que hablara.

-Creo que Wanda ya conocía a Loki -dijo ella

-El que él, haya dicho su nombre no significa nada -dijo Clint

-Creo que Coulson sabe algo -dijo Natasha -lo sé por su forma de actuar –

-Porque te aferras en desconfiar en ella? -pregunto él, seriamente -Cual fue su error? -

Natasha bajo la cabeza y miro a otro lado. Después la alzo.

-Es demasiado perfecta -dijo ella -Tiene que haber algo que haya hecho mal –

-Tengo dos conclusiones -dijo Clint levantando dos dedos -uno: le tienes envidia, o dos: estas celosa -

-Solo trato que la verdad salga a la luz -dijo ella indiferente -Soy una espía, es mi trabajo –

-Eres mi amiga y compañera desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo Clint mirándola a los ojos -Y no te he clavado una flecha solo por que sea mi trabajo –

Clint se alejo y dejo a Natasha muy enfadada, con él y consigo misma. Clint estaba muy resentido, no le gustaba pelear con ella. Camino y se oculto en su sitio favorito.


	3. Un pasado misterioso

Wanda rasguño suavemente la pared mientras observaba aquella plática que se convirtió en discusión. Miro como Clint y Natasha se alejaban echando chispas. Cuando vio que Clint se alejaba, miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que Natasha ya se había ido, y siguió a Clint. Vio que entro a una habitación y ella lo siguió pero al pasar la puerta lo perdió de vista. Wanda miro a todos lados y pudo identificar unas escaleras, corrió hacia ellas y subió. Al final, se encontró en una habitación oscura, y a lo lejos pudo ver luz la cual se detenía ante la figura de alguien. Ella camino lentamente hacia él y al estar justo atrás lo pudo identificar bien. Estaba sentado, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas fuertemente por sus brazos. Su mirada estaba perdida hacia al frente, interrumpida por un barandal amarillo justo antes de una fuente de luz.

-Discutiste con Natasha? -dijo ella

-Wanda -dijo Clint soltando sus piernas y ahora apoyando sus manos en el suelo y volvió a mirar al frente -Es mi compañera y amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, no me gusta pelear con ella -

Wanda se sentó junto a él y flexiono sus piernas.

-Tengo un gran sentimiento hacia ella -dijo el mirando a Wanda

-Y ella también -dijo Wanda mirándolo -Pero, aun no entiendo porque no confía en mí –

-Quizá...porque nosotros vivimos escuchando a Fury hablar de ti -dijo Clint asintiendo de lado -Cree que el la trata como tu sombra, ella no sabe que se eso-dijo el -Y además, piensa que tu ya conocías a Loki–

-Sí, ya lo conocía… -dijo Wanda –pero solo había escuchado de él. Thor me contaba sobre él y una vez ataco a S.H.I.E.L.D. -

-Además de eso, cree saber mucho sobre ti –dijo el

-Así como yo sé mucho de ustedes -dijo ella alzando la mirada

-No lo creo -dijo Clint sonriendo -Sabes que mi verdadero nombre es Clinton Francis Barton? -

-Si -dijo Wanda orgullosa -Así como deberían saber que yo soy Wanda Maximoff- Lehnsherr –

-Lo sé -dijo el -he escuchado de ti -

-Si, ya me lo mencionaste -dijo Wanda inclinando la cabeza

-Quiero decir:...tu verdadero pasado -dijo Clint seriamente

-A que te refieres? - pregunto Wanda dudosa

Clint bajo la cabeza sin saber si lo que decía seria lo correcto. Wanda lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta. El, suspiro y alzo la cabeza.

-Se que en tus primeros tiempos eras una villana... -comenzó el -Tu padre lo es... -dijo -al igual que tu hermano, Pietro... y justo antes de que te unieras a S.H.I.E.L.D. se que tu... –

Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par...por dios, que no diga lo que cree que dirá.

-te peleaste con tu padre -dijo el girando un poco su cabeza mirando de lado

-Ah, eso -dijo ella pasándose una mano por su cabello

-Si...-dijo el sonriendo y alzando una ceja -que creías? –

-Nada -dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en su mano -Es solo que...no puedo creer que sepa tanto de mi –

-Lo único que no se... es, como fue que uniste a S.H.I.E.L.D.? -pregunto Clint

-Fury me ayudo -aclaro Wanda -Me entreno como una de sus primeras agentes junto con mi hermano -dijo ella sujetando con una mano el barandal frente a ella

-Y que paso? -pregunto el

-Mi padre apareció y nos quiso llevar con el por la fuerza -dijo ella -Yo me negué y Fury no me entrego, pero Pietro accedió –

Clint la miro fijamente, pudo notar el dolor en sus palabras, en verdad extrañaba a su hermano. Pero aun tenía dudas.

-Le pedí que me transfiriera -dijo Wanda -Y así lo hizo: Me mando a una misión al otro lado del mundo, hice mi trabajo como doble agente, hasta ahora que me llamo –

-Y por que te trajo de vuelta? -pregunto el

-Por que soy la única persona que conoce y puede tratar con Loki mejor que nadie... -Wanda se detuvo al escuchar lo que había dicho y trato de aclarar -Ya que yo estuve en los últimos ataques que hizo –

-Claro, eso lo explica -dijo el

-Lo siento... -dijo ella y se levanto -Pero creo que hable demasiado, esa información es confidencial –

Clint se levanto y la sujeto del brazo.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-Gracias -dijo ella asintiendo de lado

Wanda miro su brazo y él la soltó lentamente.

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie, por si te interesa -dijo Clint sonriendo

-Lo pensare -dijo Wanda de igual modo

Se alejo, bajo y salió de aquella sala. Al estar fuera, no pudo evitar recordar a Loki...sus palabras...y después la plática que tuvo con Coulson, y como vio a Natasha y Clint discutir por su culpa, pero no podía creer que le haya dado tanta información a Clint. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Trato de contenerse pero ya era demasiado...así que con todas sus fuerzas golpeo con un puño la pared, haciendo un gran agujero agrietado. Wanda miro aquel agujero, aun que su puño seguía en ese lugar podía identificar la magnitud de aquello. Su respiración era agitada, y podía sentir sudor en la sien...

-No creo que a Fury le guste hacer mantenimiento –

Wanda giro exaltada y miro a Thor frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

-No tiene que hacerlo -dijo ella cruzando sus brazos -ya que existe la probabilidad de que mi golpe haya sido demasiado débil como para causar tan solo un rasguño -

Thor entre serró los ojos desconcertado y giro la cabeza hacia la pared pero no vio el golpe.

-Buen truco -dijo el

-Gracias -dijo ella

-En cierto sentido te pareces a mi hermano -dijo Thor

Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el seño.

-No me compares con el -dijo alejándose

-Espera! -dijo Thor acercándose

-Que? -pregunto Wanda girando para verlo

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? antes de que te vayas -dijo el

-Acabas de hacerlo, pero creo que no era esa -dijo ella y cruzo los brazos -adelante –

-Que fue lo que en verdad te dijo Loki? -pregunto girando un poco la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados

-Lo que oíste fue lo único -dijo ella clavando un poco las uñas en sus brazos

-No me mientas -dijo Thor acercándose a ella -Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, te conozco –

Wanda giro la cabeza hacia otro lado y bajo la mirada. Thor abrió los ojos de par en par temiendo lo peor.

-Vino a _eso,_ verdad? -dijo el poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Si -dijo Wanda alzando la mirada para verlo -Y no piensa irse hasta cumplir su objetivo-

-Lo sabia -dijo Thor apretando sus puños -No puedo creer que se aferre –

-Que haremos? -Pregunto ella -Lo tendremos aquí hasta que muera de hambre? aun que no servirá por que sabemos que no se quedara -

-Por eso están los Vengadores -dijo el -confió en estos mortales -

-Si, yo también -dijo ella suspirando

-Por ahora, nadie debe saber esto-dijo el

-Lo hemos mantenido por más de un año -dijo ella -no hay problema -

Thor asintió. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Wanda necesitaba saber más, su trabajo como agente y espía era para algo, no? Así que camino hasta llegar a la sala frente a la puerta que daba al lugar donde estaba Loki. Respiro hondo y entro a la sala. Vio a Loki parado mirando a un lado. Wanda camino hasta él y se recargo en un barandal. Loki la miro y sonrió.

-Volviste mas rápido de lo que creí -dijo el acercándose al cristal

-Si, debido a que hay algo que quiero saber -dijo ella

-Y que me darás a cambio de esa información? -pregunto el

-Sacarte, no creo -dijo ella

-No, es una excelente oferta -dijo sonriendo

-Sabes que eso no depende de mí -dijo Wanda -aun que podrías hacerlo tú mismo –

-No surtiría el mismo efecto -dijo el

-Entonces... me dirás algo? -pregunto ella cruzando los brazos

-No lo creo, -dijo el

-Bien, no te rogaré -dijo ella

Wanda toco el cristal y dejo una especie de cámara pequeña la cual se hizo invisible. Se dio la vuelta y dejo otro en los comandos.

-Llámame cuando quieras decir algo -dijo ella y se fue

Wanda salió de la sala y se alejo. Natasha estaba ahí, y al ver a Wanda salir corrió hasta ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Que hacías con él? -pregunto Natasha fríamente

-Obteniendo información -dijo Wanda mirándola -Eso es lo que hacemos las espías –

Wanda tiro de su brazo para zafarse e irse, pero se detuvo de golpe.

-Por cierto -dijo ella volteando para verla -As visto a Steve? -

-Steven? -dijo Natasha dudosa -salió –

-Gracias -dijo Wanda y se fue

Wanda camino por el pasillo dejando a Natasha indignada, ella miro la puerta que daba a la sala en donde estaba Loki y por un segundo sintió la curiosidad de entrar y sacarle información a ese Asgardiano, pero decidió irse, lo haría en otro momento.

Wanda entro a su habitación y levanto la pantalla de una laptop, la encendió y se fue a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó en un sillón frente a la laptop. Oprimió unas teclas y apareció lo que sus cámaras captaban. Vio a Fury entrando y se paro frente al cristal.

_-Por fin te dejas ver -_dijo Loki acercándose -_Creí que dejarías que tus lacayos se encargaran –_

_-Son mis agentes más confiables -_dijo Fury -_Por otro lado, vine a hacerte unas preguntas –_

_-No te informaron? -_pregunto el asgardiano

-S_i, pero no confió en ti por muchas razones - _dijo el director

_-No confías en la Agente Maximoff? -_pregunto Loki decepcionado

_-No confío en lo que pueda hacer -_dijo Fury

_-Le temes -_dijo el ojiverde -_no sabes lo que sus poderes puedan hacer, ni sabes valorarlos –_

_-Y tu si? -pr_egunto el moreno

Loki alzo el rostro. Fury supo en seguida la respuesta y cruzo los brazos.

_-Saldré de aquí -_dijo Loki -_y si no consigo lo que quiero, lo pagaran caro –_

Fury puso atención.

_-Entonces sabrán lo que es un verdadero poder –_dijo Loki con mas furia en sus palabras

_-Bien... -_dijo el -_hazme saber si al "verdadero poder" se le ofrece algo –_

Fury salió de ahí dejando a Loki más que conformado. Loki se acerco a la cámara de Wanda, y lo último que ella pudo ver fue el rostro de él en la pantalla de su laptop. Al instante bajo la pantalla. Se levanto del sillón y dejo el vaso de agua en una mesa. Revolvió su armario y se cambio de ropa. Se puso una blusa color escarlata, un pantalón negro al igual que una chaqueta de cuero. Se dejo su cinturón y salió rápidamente de su habitación. Bajo corriendo hasta llegar a la cochera y se subió a una de las motos de S.H.I.E.L.D., la prendió, se puso el casco y salió a toda velocidad.

Al poco rato se encontraba en la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad. Soltó una mano de la manija de la moto y se la llevo al comunicador incrustado en el casco…


	4. Cita

-Clint, me oyes? -pregunto Wanda con dos dedos en su comunicador

_-Si, pero tambien oigo un extraño zumbido_ -

-Acepto tu propuesta -dijo ella

-_Bien!, entonces en un minuto voy por ti o... -_

-No es necesario -dijo Wanda -nos vemos en la ciudad -

Wanda apago su comunicador y sujeto de nuevo la manija de la moto.

* * *

-En la ciudad? -dijo Clint con una mano en su comunicador -En donde... -

Bajo su mano a notar que ya había colgado. Sonrió, corrió a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Tomo un arma y se la oculto en el cinturón (por si acaso). Salió y camino hasta la cochera. Se acerco a las motos y noto que faltaba una, todos los demás agentes estaban ahí.

-Quizá Steve tomo una -dedujo Clint y se subió a otra

Entonces un ruido se escucho y entro Steve sobre una moto totalmente diferente. Clint lo miro confundido.

-Falta una moto, creí que tú la tenias -dijo Clint girando un poco la cabeza

-No confió en esos aparatos suicidas de Fury -dijo Steve bajándose de su moto -mejor salgo en una que yo conozco -

-Entonces... -Clint abrió los ojos de par en par al razonar -Wanda... -

Clint encendió su moto, se uso el casco y salió a toda velocidad. Steve se quedo confundido. Al poco rato, Clint se vio en una carretera, ya rodeado de automóviles de civiles. Se dirigió a toda velocidad a la ciudad, hasta que se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo, fue entonces cuando giro su cabeza y vio en el carril de alado a alguien sobre una moto de S.H.I.E.L.D., juraría que era hombre gracias al casco que le cubría la cabeza, pero entonces vio esa larga cabellera inconfundible. Ese alguien hizo sonar el motor, Clint tambien lo hizo. Entonces el semáforo se puso en verde, y los dos pilotos arrancaron a toda velocidad. Evadían cada carro que se les atravesaba, se adelantaban uno del otro lo cual les divertía. De repente el otro piloto se le adelanto a Clint y se le perdió de vista. Lo último que vio fue que dio vuelta a otra calle. Clint tomo el mismo rumbo, y pudo ver una moto estacionada en un área prohibida y al instante esa moto se hizo invisible. Clint se estaciono e mismo lugar, se bajo de la moto, se quito el casco y oprimió un botón de la moto y se hizo invisible. Miro que aquel lugar era una plaza, se adentro en ella y pudo identificar a damas de tanta gente, a una persona pasar por un estrecho camino entre dos locales. Clint corrió hasta ese lugar y cruzo al otro lado. Miro un barandal rojo y al acercarse pudo ver hacia abajo que había un precipicio, y al frente estaba una parte del mar y a lo lejos se veía la ciudad. Ya era de noche, gracia a eso se obtenía una hermosa vista.

-Eres lento -

Clint se dio la vuelta y pudo verla recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le gustaran las motocicletas -dijo el -o si quiera supiera usar una -

-Mi hermano me enseño -dijo ella acercándose -Ya sabes...era útil cuando éramos... -

-Entiendo -dijo él y después miro otra vez la vista al frente -por que elegiste este lugar? -

-Por que...soy una agente fugitiva buscada por todo criminal y maleante de la ciudad -dijo Wanda recargando sus manos en el brandal

Clint alzo las cejas abriendo los ojos.

-Y aquí casi nadie viene -dijo ella -A de mas hay una vista hermosa -

-Como es que todos te conocen si hace mucho que no estas aquí? -pregunto Clint girando un poco la cabeza

-Digamos que no fui lo suficientemente discreta en algunas de mis misiones -dijo Wanda haciendo un gesto con las manos -Existe una organización criminal extendida en todo el mundo, ellos se contactan y se informan sobre todo lo que pasa-

-Y crees que ellos te buscan? -dijo él, recargándose en el barandal junto a Wanda.

-No, pero no quiero involucrar a más personas en mis asuntos -dijo ella mirándolo

Clint recargo sus codos en el barandal y entrelazo sus manos. Wanda se dio la vuelta y recargo su espalda en el barandal al igual que sus manos. Miro la vista de Clint perdida al frente.

-Ya no hablaste con Natasha, cierto? -dijo ella

-Lo notaste -dijo sin mirarla

-Tratara de matarme cuando se entere de esto -dijo Wanda sonriendo

-Puedes ganarle? -pregunto mirándola -Yo seré el réferi -

-No lo creo -dijo ella -hay algunas cosas que solo ella puede hacer, quizá...sea mejor en lucha que yo -

-Quizá -dijo el -La conozco demasiado, pero no mucho a ti -

-Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden decir -dijo ella

Pasaron varios minutos con la vista perdida al frente. A los pocos minutos la Luna salió en lo alto.

-Tienes hambre? -pregunto Clint

-No mucha -dijo Wanda

-Que comen las brujas? -pregunto Clint desconcertado

-Brebajes y almas de humanos -dijo sonriendo

Clint la miro y se detuvo en seco.

-Es broma -dijo riendo y le dio un ligero empujón -Vamos por un café -

Wanda se adelanto frente a él. Clint la siguió tratando de no perderla de vista de nuevo. Entraron a un café y enseguida ordenaron después de sentarse. Al poco rato, cada uno con una taza de café y unas galletas, comenzaron una plática.

-No debemos regresar tarde -dijo Wanda tomando un sorbo de café

-Crees que les moleste? -dijo Clint después de tomar su café -Steve lo hace todo el tiempo -

-Tiene sus razones -dijo ella al bajar su tasa -No quiero hacer enojar a Nick -

-No es él quien me preocupa -dijo mordiendo una galleta -Si no Coulson, se comporta como el director -

-Casi lo es, al igual que Hill -dijo ella y bajo su taza bacía -Es mejor que nos vallamos ya -

-Espera... -dijo Clint sacando su billetera

-Yo pago -dijo Wanda

- No es necesario -dijo el

Clint saco unos dólares de su billetera y siguió rebuscando hasta vaciarla.

-No tienes dinero suficiente -dijo mirándolo de lado

-Un segundo -dijo el levantando un dedo y después la miro -préstame tu mano -

Wanda lo miro alzando una ceja, pero le tendió su mano. Clint extendió la suya. Junto sus manos y después al separarlas hizo un modesto movimiento con su mano e hizo aparecer una moneda ente dos dedos.

-Como hiciste eso? -pregunto Wanda sorprendida

-Magia -dijo haciendo un gesto

Dejo la monea junto los dólares en una pequeña charola y los dos se levantaron. Salieron y aminaron por la plaza casi bacía. Llegaron hasta un área prohibida. Wanda saco de su cinturón un pequeño control y l oprimir un boto su moto se rebeló. Clint hizo lo mismo. Se subieron a las motos, se pusieron sus cascos y arrancaron. Ya no había tráfico, lo cual hizo del regreso un camino tranquilo. Entraron a la cochera, y se encontraron a la agente Hill en la entrada.

-Agentes, tenían permiso para salir? -pregunto cruzando los brazos

-Si, el mío -dijo Clint bromeando

-Solo fue un pequeño paseo, María -dijo Wanda quitándose el casco

Hill suspiro bajando sus brazos.

-Está bien -dijo ella -Pero no vuelvan a regresar a estas horas de la noche -

-No te preocupes -dijo Clint sonriendo -La próxima vez nos quedaremos haya -

-Barton! -dijo Hill indignada

Clint y Wanda siguieron su camino hasta estacionar sus motos con las demás. Lo que no notaron que que la Agente Hill hablo con alguien por su comunicador. Al bajarse, Wanda le dio un ligero empujón a Clint por su comentario. El, rio divertido. Caminaron hasta la planta alta en donde estaban las habitaciones. La primera era la de Clint.

-Puedo ir sola a la mía -dijo Wanda deteniendo su paso al igual que Clint

-Como quieras -dijo el

Wanda lo miro sonriendo. Clint ladeo un poco la cabeza notando esa hermosa mirada al igual que su sonrisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien -dijo Wanda -Ojala fuera posible repetirlo -

-Y que te hace pensar que no será así? -dijo Clint sonriendo de lado

-Muchas cosas -dijo ella

-Como cuales? Wendy –dijo el

Wanda sintió que algo había explotado en su interior. Enseguida frunció el seño.

-No me vuelvas a llamar "Wendy" –dijo ella

Clint entrecerró los ojos y volteo un poco la cabeza. Wanda noto sus dudas y trato de relajar el momento.

-O yo te llamare Francis –dijo ella sonriendo

-Bien no lo hare –dijo Clint sonriendo –Es una promesa -

Wanda sonrió. Se acerco a Clint y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego -dijo ella y se fue

-Claro -se dijo para si

Clint entro a su habitación y se quito su chaqueta dejando ver su camiseta blanca. Entonces alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Pasa, Phil -dijo Clint sabiendo perfectamente quien era

-Agente Coulson para ti Barton -aclaro al estar dentro

-Necesitas algo? -pregunto el arquero directamente

-Hablar contigo -dijo Coulson

-Sobre qué? -dijo mirándolo de lado

-Sobre la Agente Máximoff -dijo el -Y lo que acaba de pasar -

-Es linda -dijo Clint sonriendo

-Es prohibida -dijo Phil

Clint entrecerró los ojos desconcertado. Coulson mostro un maletín que traía con él. Lo puso sobre una mesa de cristal y lo abrió. Saco una laptop.

-Te mostrare algo -dijo el

Phil levanto la pantalla y oprimió unas teclas. Volteo la laptop quedando la pantalla frente a Clint. El, suspiro y puso atención. En la pantalla se empezó a reproducir un video, el cual mostraba a Wanda bajo la lluvia. Clint alzo las cejas fingiendo sorpresa. Se vio que Wanda menciono unas palabras y comenzó a convocar magia. Sus ojos soltaron lágrimas y con un gesto hizo que el cielo tronara. Clint torció la boca y asintió con la cabeza. En el video, Wanda hizo que cayeran relámpagos a la tierra y lastimaran a las personas.

-Que pretendes al enseñarme esto? -pregunto Clint alzando la mirada

-Es inestable, Clint -dijo Coulson

-Cualquiera se puede alterar -dijo Clint metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Ella no es como cualquiera -aclaro Phil -Con cualquier alteración puede ser muy peligrosa -

Clint inclino la cabeza pensativo.

-Ha matado a alguien? -pregunto el

-Lo único que te tiene que preocupar es lo que puede hacer en un futuro -dijo Coulson

Guardo la laptop en el maletín y lo tomo de la manija.

-Clint, aléjate de ella -dijo el

Clint torció la boca pero asintió levemente. Coulson se dio media vuelta y se fue. Clint alzo el rostro y carraspeo.

-Si, como no -dijo el

Mientras tanto, Wanda entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Miro a todos lados ya que sintió una extraña presencia. Camino hasta su cama y miro en su cómoda una pequeña piedra verde. Wanda la tomo y, la arrojo por la ventana... reacciono. Como era que su ventana estaba abierta? camino hasta ella y la cerro. Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo en seco al notar frente a ella a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-Pietro -dijo ella

Wanda se acerco y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Hermana... -dijo él y se separo -Es verdad? -

-Qué? -pregunto Wanda desconcertada

-Ha escapado, cierto? -dijo Pietro

-Si, y esta aquí -dijo ella

-Lo voy a matar -dijo con furia

Pietro se dio la vuelta pero Wanda lo sujetó del brazo.

-No, hermano -dijo ella

-Si ustedes no lo hacen, lo hare yo -dijo el

-Esto es problema de S.H.I.E.L.D. y de los Vengadores -dijo Wanda sin soltarlo -No te involucres tu tambien -

-No debería de estar aquí -dijo Pietro entre dientes

-Ni tu tampoco -dijo Wanda soltándolo -Tu lugar ahora es con nuestro padre, y el mío es con S.H.I.E.L.D. -

-Por qué no los dejas? -dijo el mirándola con el rostro en alto

-Por que soy parte de esto -dijo ya enfadada -Vete, ahora! -

Pietro suspiro e inclino la cabeza. Wanda trato de conservar su seriedad.

-Está bien, me iré -dijo él, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió -pero volveré, no te dejare sola con este problema -

-Vete, Pietro -dijo Wanda

Pietro miro a Wanda y se lanzo de espaldas por la ventana. Wanda se asomo rápidamente y pudo ver a su hermano bajar por la pared a una súper velocidad. Wanda serró la ventana y se sentó en su cama. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, tanto le dolía separarse de su hermano, pero esta no era su lucha. Wanda se recostó en su cama y encogió sus piernas, así quedándose dormida.

Una mirada entre la oscuridad...unos ojos que la vigilaban... una presencia muy conocida pero a la vez desconocida. Algo frio y a la vez cálido y siniestro que la perseguía en sus pesadillas...


	5. El Teseracto y el Iridio

Pasaron días, cada agente interrogaba a Loki para tratar de sacarle información, pero él, a cada uno le daba diferentes historias. Lo que Loki no sabía era que los humanos no son tan tontos como creía. Ahora, los Vengadores y agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban reunidos en una de las oficinas. Cada uno estaba sentado frente a una mesa con pantallas, Fury, Coulson y Hill estaban frente a ellos.

-Cada agente ha hecho el posible trabajo asignado -dijo Fury con las manos atrás -Le ha hecho preguntas a este ser de otro reino y han obtenido algunas respuestas -

Todos estaban atentos a lo que decía, en especial Thor, ya que se trataba de su hermano.

-Y según dijo que solo hablaría con la agente Maximoff -dijo Tony recargándose cómodamente en su silla

-Es hora de unir cabos sueltos -Fury le dedico una mirada a Hill -Agente Hill... -

-En seguida señor -dijo ella asintiendo

La agente se acerco a un computador y oprimió unas teclas. En cada pantalla de aquella oficina apareció un video. Hill siguió oprimiendo teclas pero en los videos no se escuchaba el audio. Negó, y volvió a oprimir teclas pero al parecer había un bloqueo en las teclas.

-Señor ha ocurrido un problema -dijo ella aun oprimiendo teclas

-Que dice? -pregunto Fury acercándose al computador

-El audio y las teclas están bloqueados -dijo Hill oprimiendo mas teclas

-Imposible -dijo la Agente Maximoff levantándose de su asiento

Se acerco al computador y Hill le dejo el lugar. Maximoff oprimió teclas y logro desbloquear las teclas. Siguió moviéndole a los comandos haciendo que cada video de las conversaciones pasaran por la pantalla pero ninguno tenía audio. La agente Romanoff se acerco y movió un poco a Maximoff. Romanoff oprimió teclas y en la pantalla salió un letrero rojo.

-Nos han hackeado -dijo ella

-Quien lo hizo? -pregunto Tony

-Ahora mismo lo sabremos -dijo Fury seriamente

Nick salió de esa oficina y camino por el pasillo. Se topo con barias salas pero la única que le importaba era la siguiente. La abrió y entro mirando tras la capsula de cristal a Loki de espaldas.

-Como lo hiciste? pregunto Fury

-Como hice que? -pregunto Loki estirando un poco los brazos

-Bien sabes de que hablo –dijo empezando a enfadarse

-Sinceramente con esa actitud uno pensaría muchas cosas –dijo Loki entrecerrando los ojos

-Deja de jugar y dime, Quien es tu contacto? -dijo Nick acercándose a los comandos

-Contactos -aclaro el asgardiano -Te lo dije, no puedes conmigo, tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldrá a la luz y tú no tendrás más opción que obedecer -

-Estas cambiando el tema -dijo el moreno

-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo -dijo Loki entrecerrando lo ojos -Creíste que no lo sabía? se que tienes algo que me pertenece y que me puede servir demasiado -

-No sé de que hablas -dijo sujetando sus mano tras su espalda

-El Teseracto -dijo el -Un poder ilimitado -dijo -Desde que me trajeron aquí supe que lo poseías -

-Para que lo necesitarías? -pregunto Fury -se supone que eres "todo poderoso'', no? -

Loki alzo el rostro sonriendo un poco.

-Según tu, tienes muchos lacayos, creo que con eso es más que suficiente –dijo Nick tratando de hacerlo soltar todo –Pero quienes? -

-Si en verdad quieres saber quien lo hizo, por que no interrogas a tus queridos agentes? -dijo Loki divertido -Hay mejores cosas que hacer que perder tu tiempo aquí -

-Tienes razón -dijo Nick retrocediendo -Pero esto no se quedara así -

-Lo mismo digo yo -dijo Loki sonriendo

Fury salió de esa sala. En la oficina aun estaban los agentes tratando de resolver el problema con los videos pero estos seguían sin responder. Entonces entro Nick.

-Estoy seguro de que fue ese intento de Dios -dijo el

-Tienes pruebas? -Pregunto Thor cruzando los brazos

-Además, el no puede salir de ahí -dijo Natasha mirando de reojo a Thor

-Si que puede -dijo Wanda acercándose -Olvidan con quien estamos tratando? –

-El confesó -dijo Fury sujetando sus manos al frente -Dijo que tenía contactos -

-Contactos? -pregunto Clint cruzando los brazos -quienes? -

-No lo sé -dijo Fury sinceramente

-Algo muy extraño está pasando aquí -dijo Natasha

-Y no solo aquí -dijo Coulson

Hill tomo un control remoto y encendió un televisor que estaba en la esquina de la oficina. S e pudo ver un corto informativo en ella representado por una reportera.

_-Se han reportado ataques a algunos de los establecimientos más importantes del mundo... -_

Todos le pusieron atención al video. Se mostraban imágenes de edificios destruidos y gente corriendo.

_-Los atacantes no se llevaron el dinero, solo se ha reportado como desaparecido dos de las tres partes de iridio un metal muy extraño y escaso... -_

_T_odos miraron unas imágenes de un metal extraño en la pantalla.

_-Los atacantes no dejaron rastro alguno por lo cual su identidad es un misterio -_

-Es imposible -dijo Steve mirando el metal de la pantalla

-El iridio es un metal muy extraño el cual no se le ha registrado función alguna -dijo Bruce - pero se dice que hubo un tiempo en el que un mundo se lleno de destrucción al juntarse las tres partes del iridio junto al Teseracto -

-Y quizá vuelva a pasar -dijo Fury -No podemos permitirlo-

-No lo hará -dijo Steve orgulloso -Me asegure de que esa arma nunca fuera encontrada -

-En cerio? -pregunto Coulson

Fury lo miro de reojo. Steve se detuvo en seco y miro a Nick con los ojos sumamente abiertos. Ahora, todos se encontraron en la planta baja. Había muchos agentes, algunos rondando y otros haciendo apuntes. Al frente, esta un cubo azul sobre un soporte. Emanaba una luz y en varias ocasiones parecían rayos. Un sujeto que estaba junto al cubo se acerco a Nick.

-Erik, te presento a los Vengadores -dijo Nick sujetando a Erik de un hombro -Y ella... -dijo señalando a Wanda -es la agente Maximoff. El es Erik Selving -

-Mucho gusto, señorita -dijo saludando de mano a la agente -Me han contado de usted -

-Mmm,... gracias -dijo ella dudosa -quien le conto de mi? -

-Eso no tiene importancia -dijo y retrocedió haciendo un gesto con la mano -Vengan a ver esto -

Todos lo siguieron y vieron de cerca la reacción del cubo...lanzaba luces azules, y, parecía que rayos salían de él. Clint cruzo los brazos y ladeo la cabeza. Steve se llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-Ha estado así desde que lo encontramos...-dijo Erik cruzando los brazos

-Cerca de donde lo encontramos a usted -dijo Nick dirigiéndose a Steve -Que opina, Rogers? -

-Es un arma muy peligrosa -dijo el -Puede causarle un daño irreversible a ala realidad que conocemos -dijo -Estaba mejor bajo el agua -

-El tiene razón-dijo Thor dirigiéndose a Fury pero miro de reojo a Steve -Corremos mucho peligro con esto -

-Te das cuenta en lo que nos has metido? -dijo Tony dirigiéndose a Nick

-Si el Teseracto se encuentra con el iridio... -decía Bruce -no sé si algo podrá salvarnos -

-Es por eso que debemos encontrar la tercera parte del iridio -dijo Nick -Sean quien sea, los que robaron las otras partes seguramente su objetivo también será encontrar el Teseracto -

-Como sabrían eso? -pregunto Clint

-Ahora nadie es confiable -dijo Natasha

-Exacto -dijo Fury -Esta conversación si no fuera por nuestra alta seguridad ya estaría en manos equivocadas –

-Y por que necesitan las tres partes? –pregunto Natasha mirando el cubo

-Por que no es suficiente energía con uno o dos –dijo Tony

-Y bien... -dijo Wanda cruzando los brazos dando un paso al frente -en donde puede estar la tercera parte del iridio? -

-En Rusia -dijo Fury mirándolos seriamente

-En Rusia?! -pregunto Clint exaltado

-Las otras dos partes fueron encontradas en Brasil y Alemania -dijo Coulson

-Perfecto -dijo Natasha -Cuando empezamos? -

-Ahora mismo -dijo Nick alzando el rostro -Solo irán ustedes tres: Agentes Maximoff, Romanoff y Barton -

-Por que? -pregunto Clint bajando los brazos

-Ojala y no, pero puede ser muy arriesgado, no quiero distracciones -dijo Fury mirando a los tres agentes

-Me ofendes, Fury –dijo Tony

-Serán liderados por Maximoff –dijo Nick

-Por ella? -pregunto Natasha indignada

-Tiene más experiencia que ustedes -dijo Hill

-Así es -dijo Fury caminando a unos controles

Al poco rato, los Agentes ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto de S.H.I.E.L.D. abordando un jet privado. Natasha y Wanda vestían ropa formal y Clint vestía un traje de corbata. Fury los detuvo en las escaleras.

-No será un viaje tan largo... - dijo el -Tienen que estar ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que el enemigo lo encuentre -

-Entendido -dijo Wanda entrando al jet

-Usen los medios necesarios, pero consiguen esa pieza-dijo Fury

Todos los demás entraron y tomaron lugar en los asientos. Wanda se sentó en un lugar frente a la ventana, mientras Natasha se sentó en el otro lado del jet junto a la ventanilla. Clint se sentó junto a ella lo cual la sorprendió ya que creía que se sentaría junto a Wanda. Por otro lado, ella los vio juntos y se alegro al creer que ya se habían reconciliado. Clint giro la cabeza para verla, pero Wanda desvió la vista al sentir su mirada. El jet estaba en vuelo, ya era fácil moverse dentro. No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que una pantalla revelo un mapa que marcaba que volaban sobre Europa.

-No somos los únicos que buscamos el iridio...-dijo Wanda sacando un maletín poniéndolo sobre sus piernas -prepárense para todo -

Natasha y Clint también sacaron un maletín. Maximoff abrió el suyo y saco un cinturón escarlata, después una pistola y la cargo. La guardo en el cinturón y después saco un tubo con extrañas esferas y también lo guardo en el cinturón. Se lo puso y tomo lo último del maletín: una placa de agente especial…pero…se dio cuenta de que había una piedra verde ahí. La tomo en su mano y la soltó rápidamente en el maletín. Natasha abrió su maletín y saco sus brazaletes, se los puso y los activo para después cubrirlos con las mangas de la chaqueta. Tomo dos pistolas, las cargo, las guardo en un cinturón negro y se lo puso. Clint abrió otro maletín y saco una pistola y un cuchillo, los guardo en un cinturón y se lo puso. En el maletín también estaba su arco doblado y sus flechas.

Al poco rato llegaron a su destino.

Thor caminaba por un pasillo del edificio, al parecer estaba totalmente seguro de lo que haría. Se topo con una puerta y entro, justo al fondo pudo ver a Loki sentado con las manos entrelazadas. El, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su medio hermano, alzo el rostro.

-Ya les conto Fury? -pregunto el

-Sabemos lo que necesitamos -dijo Thor cruzando los brazos

-Y solo eso te importa? -pregunto Loki -Tienen un arma que le pertenece a Asgard por derecho, yo, solo trato de que vuelva a estar en donde pertenece... -

-Sinceramente no te creo, hermano... -dijo Thor acercándose mas -Sufrimiento es lo único que le has causado a Asgard; al reino, a nuestros padres... -dijo bajando los brazos y a la vez, su voz -creí que habías muerto -

-Pues eso no pareció importarte cuando me atacaste -dijo Loki levantándose -Dices que cause sufrimiento, pero mi exilio fue algo que Odín disfruto... -dijo empezando a enfurecerse -Te conto mi verdadero origen, sabes que soy hijo de Laufey... -

-Crecimos juntos... -

-Y yo he crecido en mi exilio -dijo escupiendo las palabras -He aprendido cosas, he conocido mundos... -Loki le dio la espalda -pero tu mejor que nadie sabe el por que de estas cosas... -Loki bajo el tono de voz -con lo que paso hace tiempo... mucho antes de lo que paso en Asgard... -

Thor le prestó atención, sabía exactamente lo que diría...se notaba en su tono de voz.

-Y por eso buscaste tu venganza en mi? -dijo señalándose -destruyendo el Bifrost para que no volviera a ver a Jean Foster -

-Me di cuenta de que el amor no existe... -dijo Loki dándose la vuelta para verlo -solo es una ilusión humana, al igual que la paz -

Thor no dijo nada. Loki soltó una carcajada sintiéndose victorioso. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó mirando a su pensativo medio hermano.

-Que fue lo que le dijiste a Wanda Maximoff? -pregunto Thor

Loki giro un poco la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada que ella no supiera ya -dijo el –No está aquí, cierto? Hablas de ella justo porque sabes que no está aquí para contradecirte -

-No juegues conmigo! -dijo Thor gritándole –Ella es mi amiga, y se de lo que puede no puede ser capaz -

-Creo que la subestimas... -dijo Loki -no sé si son sus poderes, o en verdad se comportan tan estúpidamente frente a ella -

-Hubo una vez en la que estuviste en la misma situación. -Thor bajo la voz -Lo que me quieres dar a entender es que sigues encaprichado con eso -

-Y te diré que si no consigo mi objetivo, tu querida Tierra lo pagara -dijo Loki

Thor se negó a seguir con esa plática y salió de esa habitación. Loki quedo pensativo y bajo la mirada. Había algo en sus palabras, algo que era cierto, y tarde o temprano toda la verdad saldría a la luz…ambos hermanos lo sabían…hasta aquella agente.


	6. Iridio y matones en Rusia

Los A gentes estaban entrando a la empresa mas importante de toda Rusia. Los clientes y empleados se les quedaban viendo, al parecer nadie confiaba en extranjeros. Wanda caminaba sin preocupación al igual que Natasha, ya que era su país originario. Clint tenía puesto sus lentes oscuros y sujetaba un maletín. Caminaron hasta llegar a con un sujeto joven y bien vestido que estaba frente a un escritorio. Wanda volteo a ver a los demás agentes y entonces Clint le hizo una seña a Natasha. Ella camino hacia al frente y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio. El muchacho la miro atento.

- Добрый день, сэр... -dijo Romanoff hablando su idioma -Мы могли бы общаться со своим начальником? -

- Простите, мэм, но г-н получает ни одного, если у вас запланирована встреча с -dijo el muchacho

-Que te dijo? -pregunto Clint

Natasha giro la cabeza y los miro.

-El tipo es difícil -dijo ella

- У меня много обязательств, здесь ... -dijo el -Так что, если вы не будете принимать больше, вам лучше быть идти –

- Пожалуйста, это очень важно... -dijo Natasha mirándolo dulcemente

- Извините, но как я уже сказал, я занят ...-decía el muchacho - записаться на прием, а затем вернуться ... -

-Escúcheme, caballero... -dijo Wanda apuntándole con el arma

El muchacho se exalto. Todos los demás presentes le prestaron atención aterrorizados. Wanda sujeto el arma con las dos manos y no bajo la guardia.

-Se que hablas mi idioma, y entiende que si ni hablamos en este omento con tu jefe seguramente la destrucción del mundo será culpa tuya... -Wanda puso un dedo en el gatillo -así que comunícanos con tu superior y sigue con tu trabajo, o lo pagaras y yo misma iré directamente a hablar con el cretino de tu jefe. -

El muchacho comenzaba a intimidarse. Clint y Natasha tambien estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción de Wanda, creyeron que esto ya estaba yendo muy lejos.

-Y para que sepas... -dijo Wanda sacando su placa y bajo la intensidad de su voz -soy una agente especial y tengo licencia para matar -

El muchacho se llevo una mano al comunicador de su oreja y bajo su nerviosismo...

- Господь просмотров -dijo por el comunicador

Al poco rato, los agentes se encontraban caminando por un pasillo guiados por un señor mayor. Vestía traje y al parecer estaba inconforme.

-Mi empresa esta bajando su popularidad, el dinero ya no es suficiente, mis empleados se quejan... -dijo el señor solo haciendo uso de su acento -y ahora me dicen que una mujer extranjera trata de matar a mi empleado más confiable -

-Lo siento señor, ero tenemos permiso para hacer esto -dijo Clint sin voltearlo a ver

-Necesitamos eso que ya sabe –dijo Natasha

-Si, el iridio, ya me lo comentaron… -dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta –No se para que lo quieren, pero espero que se vallan después de que se los de –

-Así será… -dijo Wanda mirándolo –Pero lo necesitamos los más rápido posible –

-Si claro –dijo el señor oprimiendo unos números en un panel –espero que no intentes ponerme un arma en la cabeza también para apresurarme –

Clint soltó una carcajada. Natasha le golpeo el brazo. Wanda rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos esperando. El señor oprimió otros números y el panel se movió de lugar revelando una pantalla. El, puso su mano en ella y después de leer sus huellas, la retiro. Se abrió un pequeño panel lector ocular y el señor asomo su ojo por el. Entonces la puerta se abrió. El señor entro seguido por los Agentes. Se acerco a un cajón plateado y lo abrió. Los Agentes se asomaron y vieron como el señor saco una pequeña capsula con un metal dentro. Wanda lo tomo y lo contemplo.

-Con que esto es el arma suicida, no? –dijo ella y le dio la capsula a Clint

Clint la tomo y abrió el maletín….entonces se holló una explosión.

-Que fue eso? –pregunto Natasha

Entonces se escucho otra explosión y la pared de esa habitación se derrumbo lanzando escombros. Los agentes se cubrieron la cabeza al sentir los escombros caer.

-Que discretos… -dijo Clint tosiendo debido al polvo

-Salga de aquí –dijo Wanda ayudando al señor a levantarse –Evacue a todos –

El señor salió corriendo. La nube de polvo desapareció y revelo un enorme agujero en la pared en donde estaban varios uniformados con armas y mascaras. Clint saco su arco del maletín, lo agito y se armo automáticamente. Metió la capsula al maletín y lo serró. Natasha saco una pistola y les apunto. Wanda convocó magia en sus manos y se puso en guardia. Los uniformados, al ver a Wanda comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Al parecer la conocían…

-No pelearemos contra ti –dijo uno y les hizo una seña a los demás

-Sabia decisión –dijo ella

Los uniformados se fueron de ahí.

-Que no se escapen –dijo Natasha

Natasha salto a través del agujero seguida por Clint. Wanda tomo el maletín de Clint ya que contenía el iridio y los siguió. Se dieron cuenta de que el agujero daba a otra habitación, y en ella había otro agujero. Corrieron tratando de seguir a los uniformados hasta atravesar la última pared caída y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de azotea. Miraron varios helicópteros alejarse con algunos uniformados colgados en las escaleras. Clint les apunto con una flecha en su arco, pero Wanda le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Esta bien, -dijo ella –Tenemos la tercera parte aquí –

Clint bajo el arco y miro el maletín. Wanda se lo dio y él lo sujeto. Natasha guardo sus armas y suspiro.

-Eso fue extraño –dijo ella –Por que se detuvieron ante ti? –dijo mirando a Wanda

-Llevaban mascaras, no pude reconocerlos… -dijo ella mirándola –Quizá ya halla peleado contra ellos –

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Clint –Antes de que pase otra cosa –

Entonces se escucharon sirenas de las patrullas. Los Agentes entraron de nuevo y salieron por la entrada principal. Había varias patrullas Rusas y policías apuntándoles con armas.

-Manos arriba! –dijeron

- Специальные агенты ... -dijo Natasha – еще задолго до того. –

Maximoff les enseño la placa y los policías bajaron las armas. Wanda se acerco a Clint.

-Crees que sea mejor que les borre la mente? –pregunto ella

-Tal vez,… -dijo Clint pero después miro hacia un poste de luz –pero creo que ya nos captaron de todos modos –

Miraron una cámara en aquel poste. Los Agentes miraron de nuevo al frente y se fueron al aeropuerto privado donde estaba su jet.

* * *

Fury estaba frente a una computadora junto a Hill, ambos vieron un video desde Rusia en donde se mostraba un ataque a la empresa y se veía a los tres Agentes salir de ella.

-Que discretos -dijo Fury mirándolos salir como si fueran las dueños

-Quiere que les llame? -pregunto Hill con una mano en su comunicador

-No es necesario -dijo Nick serrando las ventanas de los videos -ellos sabrán que decir cuando vuelvan -

-Espero que traigan el iridio... -dijo Coulson llegando con ellos

El director y la agente giraron para verlo entrar. Coulson se les acerco más y Hill lo miro dudosa. Nick sujeto sus manos al frente y alzo el rostro.

-No se por que me da la impresión de que Loki se comporta diferente a lo que nos informan -dijo Phil

-Que quieres decir con esto? -pregunto Fury

-Siento que si Loki quisiera irse ya lo habría hecho -dijo Coulson

-Parece que él quiere estar aquí -dijo Hill razonando -Pero por que? -

-Por que tenemos lo que el quiere... -dijo Nick caminando al centro de la sala -El Teseracto... -

-Y el iridio... -

Todos miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Clint, Wanda y Natasha entrar. Clint tenia en alto la capsula con el fragmento de iridio. Pudieron notar que después de ellos entraron Tony, Steve, Thor y Bruce.

-Maximoff, antes de otra cosa… -dijo Coulson sujetando el brazo de Wanda –necesitamos hablar –

-Bien –aclaro ella zafándose de su agarre –Denme un segundo –les dijo a los demás

Ambos salieron de esa oficina y se detuvieron en el pasillo. Wanda cruzo los brazos y alzo las cejas en señal de que Phil hablara. El se aseguro de que nadie los escuchara y la miro seriamente.

-El agente Barton siente algo por ti –dijo él

-Que? –pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Ambos sabemos que eso es peligroso –aclaro Coulson

-Él te lo afirmo? –pregunto Wanda

-Me lo dio a entender –dijo Phil –Te transfirieron para una misión, no para que fraternizaras con un agente –

-No intento nada, Phil –dijo ella –Han pasado muchas cosas, todo se da, tenemos que dejar que el tiempo lo decida –

-El tiempo no ayuda mucho –dijo el –Fury no debe enterarse, te despediría –

-Créeme, cuando eso pase… -dijo Maximoff –yo renunciare primero -

* * *

Mientras tanto, Loki detuvo su paso al presentir la llegada de los tres Agentes. Alzo el rostro y sonrió. Se acerco al cristal y puso sus manos sobre el.

-Tuvieron éxito? –pregunto el

-Afirmativo –aseguró un soldado –Ella apareció ahí –

-Espero que hayan hecho justo lo que les dije –advirtió Loki

-Todo salió como lo acordado –contesto el uniformado con nerviosismo

-Perfecto –dijo Loki dándose la vuelta y sujetando sus manos tras su espalda –Ya me había cansado de este lugar –

-Quiere que comencemos? –pregunto el soldado

-Bien –asintió ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo –Es hora de que empiece la fiesta -

* * *

Todos estaban en la oficina.

-Estoy casi segura de que Loki tambien busca el iridio -dijo Wanda

-Seguramente los tipos que atacaron las empresas trabajan para el -dijo Clint cruzando los brazos

-Eso vendría teniendo sentido -dijo Hill mirando de reojo a Fury

-Salvo por el hecho de que sus lacayos no nos atacaron por Wanda -dijo Natasha

-Como fices? -pregunto Steve

-Dijeron que no pelearían contra ella -continuo Natasha

-Eso ya es otro caso -dijo Nick -la tercera parte del iridio esta aquí y es lo único que importa -

-Tenemos que analizar esa pieza, y así poder tener más claras sus funciones -dijo Coulson

Y así comenzaron una entretenida plática...mientras que Wanda sigilosamente salió de esa habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

Wanda camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba Loki. Entro y lo vio ahí, sentado, al parecer ya la esperaba, ya que al notar su presencia se levanto y camino hasta el cristal.

-Ya estás aquí –dijo Loki

-Escúchame bien… -dijo Wanda caminando hasta el –Ya me canse de tus juegos, ahora mismo me dirás todos tus objetivos, tus planes y tus razones para estar aquí, ya basta de rodeos, me escuchaste?! –

-Como quieras, Wendy… -dijo Loki recargando su brazo en el cristal –Te diré todo lo que necesites –


	7. Oscuro pasado

Todos aun estaban en aquella oficina, Fury sujetaba la capsula y admiraba el iridio. Steve miro aquel contenido y se llevó una mano a su barbilla. Clint se quito los lentes de sol, los doblo y se los guardo en una bolsa del traje.

-Creo que es mejor que analicemos este fragmento -dijo Bruce mirando a Nick

-Si, creo que tiene razón -dijo Nick -Pero antes, para comprobar nuestras sospechas... agente Máximoff necesitamos que trate otra vez con Loki, pero esta vez que diga todo -

Todos esperaron respuesta pero no hubo ninguna.

-Máximoff? -pregunto Fury volteando para todos lados

Clint miro a un lado y vio que Wanda no estaba. Todos miraron la oficina y no estaba la agente.

-Agente Romanoff... -dijo Nick mirando a Natasha -busque a la agente Máximoff -

-Puedo ocupar sus ordenes si así lo desea -dijo ella poniendo una mano en su cadera

-Máximoff es la única que puede tratar este asunto -dijo Coulson

-Así es, -dijo Fury -Nos veremos en el laboratorio -

Fury salió de esa sala seguido por los Vengadores. Clint le dedico una mirada a Natasha y esta le hizo una señal de que estaba bien. Natasha tambien salió pero tomo un rumbo distinto para encontrar a Wanda. Camino por el pasillo hasta toparse con la puerta que daba al gimnasio. Entro un poco pero no vio a nadie así que serró la puerta al salir. Camino hasta toparse con la puerta del otro gimnasio pero nuevamente estaba vacío.

Estiro su brazo para tocar la pared mientras caminaba, pero al poco tiempo sintió algo extraño...miro la pare y sintió que su mano se había detenido en algo, se acerco y no vio nada, pero estaba segura de que había algo ahí. Le apuntó con su mano y lanzo mordidas de araña de su brazalete. Se vio una chispa y un pequeño dispositivo se hizo visible para después caer al suelo. Se agacho y lo levanto, al parecer era como una cámara y solo conocía a alguien que usaba de esas cámaras.

-Por que Wanda pondría una cámara? -se pregunto Natasha

Se guardo el dispositivo y camino hacia el siguiente punto. Llegó, y miro que la puerta de la habitación de Wanda estaba entre abierta. La empujo ligeramente y esta se abrió por completo.

-Wanda?- pregunto ella mirando todos lados

Entro, y al fondo pudo ver una laptop serrada sobre una mesa de cristal. Se acerco y se sentó en el sillón frente a la laptop. Volvió a mirar a todos lados y tras asegurarse que no había nadie hambrío la laptop. Miro una ventada abierta y esta mostraba más de cinco cuadros. Natasha leyó y miro que uno decía cámara especial. Le dio clic y miro las imágenes y el audio de un video... abrió los ojos de par en par...

-Wanda? -pregunto mirando la pantalla

Se mostraban a Wanda frente la capsula que aprisionaba a Loki, al parecer estaban hablando.

_-Como supiste de esto? -_pregunto ella

_-De la misma forma en que tú conoces la respuesta mejor que yo _-dijo el

_-Déjate de acertijos! –_grito Wanda

-_No sería divertido de otra forma explicarte el funcionamiento de esa arma –_dijo Loki

_-Entonces este era tu verdadero plan -_dijo Wanda cruzando los brazos

_-De hecho no, sabes muy bien que vine solo por ti -_dijo Loki con voz inocente

_-Estás loco si piensas que te voy a creer -_dijo ella

_-Entonces tu lo estarás mas por haberme salvado -_dijo el -_cuando la flecha del agente Barton se detuvo, se que fuiste tú -_

Natasha abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la verdad. Pero otra duda la aturdió más...

-Como es que tienes esta cámara? -pregunto Natasha -Y como es que tiene audio? -

Natasha oprimió unas teclas y apareció un cuadro rojo con un letrero que decía "contraseña". Pensó por un momento y recordó un chip-virus que cargaba en su cinturón. Lo saco y lo conecto a la computadora. La pantalla se volvió color verde y muchas letras blancas aparecieron en hileras. Oprimió unas teclas y entonces unas letras fueron identificadas formando una palabra..."Wendy".

-Wendy...que tiene que ver ese nombre? -se pregunto

Una página se abrió y revelo los planos de la habitación en donde estaba Loki. Se miro la estructura y luego fueron señalados unos puntos en el cristal de la capsula y otro en los controles.

-Con que muy agente secreto -dijo Natasha para después levantarse pero la detuvo otro archivo –"Archivos secretos" –leyó y se sentó –Hackeaste todo el sistema, Wanda –

Nuevamente pedía una clave para entrar al sistema de S.H.I.E.L.D., entonces nuevamente utilizo su chip-virus y obtuvo la clave. Había archivos y entradas con todos los agentes de la sede, y, miro uno que decía Agente Máximoff…comenzó a leer.

-Nombre real: Wanda Maximoff-Lehnsherr… -continuo pasando la mirada por todo el archivo –Antecedentes penales….escapo de prisión… -

En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de cortes informativos en donde aparecían fotos de Wanda y su hermano…

-Pietro Django Maximoff-Lehnsherr, ambos criminales –dijo Natasha –Tiene que haber algo mas… -siguió leyendo y encontró la información que buscaba –"Una pareja muy peligrosa para S.H.I.E.L.D., los poderes de Maximoff eran demasiados peligrosos junto con los del Dios del Engaño Loki…¨ ¨Después de un desamor sus poderes se descontrolan…¨ –Natasha serró todos los programas y se levanto –Lo tengo -

Salió de la habitación de Wanda y camino por todo el pasillo. Estaba a punto de girar al otro pasillo cuando vio que Wanda salió del cuarto en donde estaba Loki. Se regreso y se pego lo más que pudo a la pared. Sacó una pistola y la cargo. Respiro hondo y giro rápidamente apuntando al frente pero Wanda ya no estaba. Suspiro y se acerco a la puerta. Saco otra pistola y entro a la habitación. Vio que Loki estaba de espaldas, entonces comenzó a dispararle al cristal lo cual hizo que Loki se diera la vuelta y se agachara rápidamente al notar como su única salvación era el cristal. Natasha miro que algo brillo y entonces un objeto se despego del cristal y cayó al suelo. Natasha bajo las armas y se acerco mas.

-Acaso estas chiflada?! -le grito Loki

-Le llamo "estrategia" -dijo ella

Natasha se agacho y tomo ese dispositivo el cual lucia exactamente igual al que se había encontrado en el pasillo. Al instante algo brillo en los controles y se percato de eso. Se acerco a los controles y miro otro dispositivo que se hiso visible. Lo tomo y vio unas pequeñas letras.

-Un bloqueador de sonido... -dijo Natasha viendo el dispositivo -Muy lista -dijo y giro para ver a Loki el cual sonreía -Que tienes tú que ver con esto? -

-Si supiste que esos aparatos estaban aquí seguramente es por que ya sabes la verdad -dijo Loki acercándose al cristal

-Quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos

-Como quieras... -dijo recargando su brazo en el cristal -estoy aquí solo por Wendy, y no me iré sin ella -

Natasha abrió los ojos de par en par y retrocedió. Loki soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de Natasha. Ella salió corriendo de ahí y se aproximó por el pasillo. Loki dijo que no se iría sin Wendy, y Wendy era la clave de Wanda, todo estaba más que claro... Wanda era Wendy, tenia sentido, por eso se veía tanto con Loki. Natasha corrió tratando de encontrar a Wanda, y así lo hizo. Entro a una habitación en el último piso y se encontró en una especie de puente junto a Wanda. Miro a un lado y noto que estaban a vatios metros de altura, pero no tenía sentido ya que ese edificio solo era de cuatro pisos, pero recordó que Fury tenía una instalación en el subterráneo. Wanda estaba de espaldas y estaba cerca de cruzar por completo el puente.

-Eres una maldita sabandija! -grito Natasha

Wanda detuvo su paso y se dio la vuelta.

-Que te pasa? -le dijo Wanda indignada

-Lo sé todo -dijo Romanoff acercándose

-No sé de que estás hablando -dijo Máximoff acercándose

-Y tampoco sabes lo que paso con la flecha que no mato a Loki? -dijo Natasha

Wanda se petrifico.

-Eres una mentirosa! -le grito -Tuviste algo que ver con Loki y a demás quisiste engatusar a Steven y a Clint -

-Natasha déjame explicarte -dijo Wanda acercándose para tranquilizarla

-No hay nada que explicar -dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque -Quizá hallas engañado a todos pero no a mi -

-Estas malinterpretando las cosas -dijo Wanda

-Ahora me dirás que también malinterprete la forma en que te relacionaste con Clint? -dijo con más furia y apretó los puños

-Me relacione con Clint?... -Wanda se desconcertó, pero poco a poco una respuesta le llego -Ahora entiendo... -

Natasha entrecerró los ojos y bajo un poco la guardia. Wanda la miro riendo irónicamente.

-Estas enamorada de él -dijo ella

-El amor es para niños... -dijo Natasha cruzando sus brazos

-Pues no tengo otra forma de aclarar ese sentimiento -dijo Wanda

-Que tal la preocupación que tiene alguien por su compañero y amigo -dijo Romanoff volviendo a su posición de combate

-No lo creo... -dijo Máximoff entrecerrando los ojos

-Claro que si! -grito la espía -además tu que sabes del sentimiento? -

-Lo suficiente -dijo Wanda -todo lo que hago es por mis propias razones justificadas -

-Hasta ahora solo has demostrado ser una hipócrita! -dijo Natasha con más furia -y no dejare que hagas más daño, y para eso te detendré -

-No quiero pelear contigo -dijo ella sin moverse

-No tienes opción -dijo Romanoff para después lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro

Wanda esquivo el ataque y después fue sorprendida por otro...se arqueo hacia atrás viendo el puño de Natasha pasar frente a ella. Romanoff dio una vuelta y se agacho aplicándole una barredora. Wanda salto, pero al caer Natasha le encestó una patada voladora al rostro. Wanda giro la cabeza por el impacto y se llevo dos dedos a su labio inferior...noto que había sangre. De pronto la furia apareció en ella y se puso en posición de batalla. Natasha sonrió y le lanzo un golpe a la cara el cual Wanda bloqueo para después lanzarle un puñetazo pero Romanoff le sujetó el brazo aplicándole una llave de defensa. Máximoff soltó un quejido, pero dio una pirueta hacia atrás desdoblando su brazo doblando ahora el brazo de Natasha quedando de frente a ella y muy cerca. Wanda hizo presión para no soltarla pero entonces Romanoff le paso una mano por su espalda y le jalo el cabello hacia atrás. Máximoff hizo un gesto y le jalo el cabello de igual forma. Wanda noto que Natasha dejo de hacer presión, entonces le soltó el pelo y se deslizo por debajo de ella haciendo que Romanoff se volteara con una pirueta cayendo de pie al igual que ella. Ahora ambas estaban nuevamente en guardia una frente a la otra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los Vengadores estaban en el laboratorio con los demás agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., Hill estaba frente a un computador revisando las cámaras de seguridad y entonces se topo con una que mostraba a Wanda y Natasha peleando.

-Director, tiene que ver esto -dijo Hill apoyando sus manos en la mesilla del computador

Fury se acerco y miro a Wanda y Natasha golpeándose una a la otra. Los demás Vengadores se acercaron a ver y se alarmaron. En especial Steve y Clint.

-Son la agente Máximoff y Romanoff -dijo Coulson -Y están... peleando -

-Ella no puede alterarse -dijo Fury retirándose -No de nuevo, tenemos que detenerlas -

* * *

Wanda le aplico una barredora pero Natasha salto y le lanzo una patada voladora la cual la derrumbo. Wanda se apoyo con sus manos y miro a Natasha, la cual estaba de pie con la guardia alta.

-Todo es tu culpa... -dijo Natasha con seriedad -si no hubieras llegado a nuestras vidas nada de esto hubiera pasado -

-Que tiene que ver Loki entonces? -dijo Wanda levantándose -Es una persona como todos nosotros, no pude matarlo -

-Segura que no era porque lo amabas? -dijo Romanoff

-Cállate! -grito Máximoff para después lanzarle otro puñetazo al rostro

Natasha lo bloqueo pero fue tan fuerte que tuvo que retroceder... noto que no había sido solo el golpe...las manos de Wanda estaban rodeadas por un aura color escarlata. Ella, le lanzo otro golpe y la espía tubo que cubrirse con sus dos manos pero igual tubo que retroceder.

-La poderosa Scarlet Witch -dijo Natasha -No eres más que un arma que en cualquier momento se descompone -

-No soy la única -dijo Máximoff haciendo que su magia se extendiera por todo su brazo -No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer, y tu, siempre fuiste la segunda después de mi... -

-Silencio! -dijo Natasha

-Fury te utiliza solo para luchar -dijo Wanda -Las dos somos manipuladas por el y al igual tenemos razones -

-No me compares contigo! -grito Natasha lanzándole una patada a la cabeza pero un campo de energía alrededor de Wanda la bloqueo

-No soy mala, Natasha -dijo Máximoff tratando de tolerar su soberbia -Podemos terminar con esto ahora -

-Has causado mucho daño, no puedo creerte... -dijo Natasha y salto para lanzarle una patada de vuelta voladora -No lastimaras a nadie más! -

Wanda bloquea la patada de Natasha, pero esta se desvía y al caer se da cuenta de que esta en la orilla del puente y tras un movimiento en falso...resbala.

-Natasha! –grito Wanda


	8. No mas secretos entre nosotros

Wanda se deslizo en el suelo y sujeto la mano de Natasha antes de que callera. Romanoff no la pensó dos veces y se aferro de la mano de ella mientras su otra mano al igual que su cuerpo colgaban. Miro hacia abajo, y pensó que tan dura seria su caída si se soltaba. Maximoff sujeto a Natasha con las dos manos y la jalo aplicando sus fuerzas. Wanda levanto una pierna y apoyo su antebrazo en ella para jalarla mas fácil.

-Agentes! -dijo Coulson llegando junto con los demás

Wanda termino de subir a Natasha, y esta al pararse se zafó de Maximoff bruscamente. Wanda solo cruzo los brazos.

-Que está pasando aquí? -pregunto Fury

-Están bien? -pregunto Steve

-Si... -dijo Maximoff pero fue interrumpida por Romanoff

-Perfectamente -dijo ella -Tienen que saber de lo que he descubierto... -

-Miren como están -dijo Clint señalando sus heridas

Natasha sintió un ardor en su ceja izquierda y noto que había sangre. Wanda toco nuevamente su labio inferior y seguía sangrando. Nick se llevo una mano a su frente, ya desesperado.

-Me pueden explicar ya lo que ha sucedido aquí? -dijo Fury

-Quería saber quien bloqueo los audios del sistema, no? -dijo Romanoff -Pues Wanda lo hizo, y no solo eso, también hackeo todo el sistema... -

Maximoff entrecerró los ojos. Era obvio que el salvarle la vida no cambiaria las cosas.

-Nat, que estás diciendo? -pregunto Barton mirando a su compañera

-La verdad -dijo Natasha mirándolo -Y recuerdas aquella flecha que le lanzaste a Loki y se detuvo? -

-Si, lo recuerdo -respondió el arquero

-Pues también fue ella -dijo la espía

Wanda sonrió irónicamente ante que Natasha no se detendría. Steve y Clint la miraron muy confundidos hasta que Rogers negó.

-Por que lo haría? -pregunto el

-Por el simple hecho de que tuvo un pasado amoroso con el mismo Loki -dijo Romanoff orgullosa

Todos se sorprendieron, algunos por la información, otros por la razón de tenerla. Fury era el más confundido.

-Como se entero de esa ultima información? -dijo Nick mirando a Natasha

-Por medio del espionaje, por supuesto -dijo Wanda retrocediendo -Esto era lo que querías, no? -dijo mirando a Romanoff -Pues lo lograste... -dijo estirando sus brazos -Creí que con S.H.I.E.L.D. estaría segura, pero no! Siempre trate de cuidarme de arpías como tu pero eres terriblemente terca. Renuncio!, renuncio a S.H.I.E.L.D., a esta misión, al mundo, a todo! -

-Agente Maximoff... -dijo Hill tratando de detenerla

-Te agradezco, Natasha... -dijo Wanda mirando a la antes mencionada -Con esta pelea me abriste los ojos...no puedes confiar en nadie -

Wanda cruzo el puente y se alejo. Nick miro a Natasha molesto.

-No sé porqué la desconfianza en ella. -dijo Fury perdiendo el tono formal -esa información era confidencial no tenias por qué haber irrumpido -

-Así que lo sabías -dijo Natasha indignada

-Wanda Maximoff era el factor más poderoso que teníamos a nuestro favor - dijo Coulson

-Tienes suerte de no haber hecho que sus poderes se descontrolaran de nuevo -dijo Hill mirando a Natasha

-Que pasara ahora? -pregunto Bruce

-Nada -aclaro Nick -Ha hecho lo que tenia que hacer, ahora tienen prohibido hablar con ella hasta que se valla-

-Se irá? -pregunto Tony

Nadie contesto. Cruzaron el puente y se fueron a la sala principal de S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

Wanda entro a su habitación y azoto la puerta fuertemente. Camino hasta su sala en busca de su computadora y la encontró en su mesita de cristal...pero no solo eso estaba ahí...vio una pequeña piedra color verde. Maximoff retrocedió y al darse vuelta alguien la acorralo haciendo que quedara de espaldas a la pared.

-Siempre te gustaron las esmeraldas, no es así? -dijo el poniendo una de sus manos alado de la cabeza de Wanda

-Que haces aquí? Loki -dijo ella furiosa

-Te dije que esa capsula no era obstáculo para mi -dijo él sonriendo -Ahora que Natasha lo sabe todo, era capaz de venir y sacarte los ojos -

-Te lo perdiste -dijo Wanda empujando a Loki y caminando al centro de la sala, toco su labio e hizo que su herida desapareciera

-Sinceramente, creo que ser libre facilitara mi misión -dijo el Dios

-A que viniste? -pregunto Maximoff cruzando los brazos

-No es obvio? -dijo Loki extendiendo un poco los brazos y después volvió a su seriedad -Vine a verte -

-Aun no entiendo por qué -dijo Wanda orgullosa -Lo nuestro termino hace años -

-Erróneamente -aclaro el asgardiano

-Quisiste conquistar Asgard e hiciste mucho daño -continuo Maximoff

-Se lo merecían -dijo él

-Ese es tu problema -dijo ella pasando por un lado de Loki para después darle la espalda -Solo piensas en ti, nada mas -

-Si mas lo recuerdo, eso te gustaba de mí -dijo él y apareció frente a Wanda -Ahora, te llevare conmigo -

-Sabes bien que no me iré -dijo ella -Aquí tengo una vida, tengo a mi hermano, mi hermana, mi padre, y aunque haya renunciado a S.H.I.E.L.D., sé que puedo seguir confiando en Steve y Clint... -

-Lo amas a él? -pregunto Loki con ceriedad

-Qué? -pregunto ella nerviosa

-Es eso, cierto? -dijo él con furia

-El no tiene nada que ver con esto -aclaro Wanda negando con la cabeza

-Entonces, que es? -pregunto Loki acercándose a ella

Wanda retrocedió y miro hacia atrás, pero antes de que notara la pared, se percato de que su espalda ya estaba pegada a ella. Loki recargo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y acerco su rostro.

-Lárgate antes de que use mis poderes contra ti -dijo ella furiosa

-Ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de ello -dijo orgullosamente el asgardiano

-Intentare -dijo Maximoff y convocó magia en su mano derecha, cerro el puño y trató de golpear a Loki pero este le sujeto su mano

Loki convocó magia en su mano y con ella sujeto del mismo modo la mano de Wanda. Levanto la mano de ella y la sujeto a un costado de la cabeza de Wanda. Ella trato de golpearlo con su otra mano pero nuevamente la sujeto. Loki sonrió y rápidamente sello sus labios con los suyos. Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par y trato de empujar a Loki pero fue inútil. Él hizo más presión en sus labios y soltó una de sus manos para ahora atraer la cintura de ella. Wanda apretó los ojos y no vio otra opción más que morderle el labio. Loki al sentir eso se separo de ella al instante y toco si labio inferior. Wanda trato de alejarse mientras estaba distraído pero él fue más rápido y la volvió a aprisionar.

-No es la primera vez que me muerden el labio, sabias? –dijo acercándose nuevamente para besarla

-Pues, Con cuantas te has besado? Idiota –le reprocho Wanda antes de sentir como nuevamente la besaba

Loki aprisionó con un brazo la cintura de Wanda atrellandola a si, y con la otra mano la sujeto por la nuca para intensificar el beso. Ella trataba de separarse empujándolo con sus manos pero estas estaban atrapadas entre sus cuerpos. Finalmente, cedió, pero no por las buenas, ya que comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se sobrecargaba y su visión se hizo verdosa , obviamente Loki estaba usando un hechizo en ella…

Alguien toco la puerta. Wanda y Loki se separaron al instante. Maximoff sintió como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad al igual que su vista. Se llevó su mano a la frente y miro la puerta, pero al regresar la mirada se percato de que Loki ya no estaba. Wanda maldijo lo que acababa de hacer y se limpio sus labios con su muñeca. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió...Clint entro rápidamente y le cubrió la boca con su mano. Wanda abrió los ojos de par en par y trato de decir algo pero no pudo. Clint cerró la puerta y pego a Wanda en la pared.

-Se supone que tengo prohibido hablar contigo... -dijo el sin soltarla -Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí -

Wanda asintió con la cabeza.

-Haya afuera escuche mucho... -dijo Clint -Ahora quiero escuchar tu versión de la historia -

Maximoff asintió rápidamente.

-Está bien... -dijo retirando su mano lentamente -Te voy a soltar... -

En cuanto Wanda noto que podía hablar, se alejo un poco de él y lo miro indignada.

-No me gusta tu estrategia de discreción -dijo ella

-Pudiste haber gritado -aclaro Clint alzando las cejas

-Te parezco una nena que grita por cualquier cosa? -pregunto Maximoff inclinando la cabeza

-En realidad no, pero un agente común espera lo que sea para buscar información -explico Barton

-Información, claro! -dijo Wanda sarcásticamente

-Natasha dijo muchas cosas allá afuera -dijo el -La creo capaz de todo, pero para poder creerte a ti o a ella, tengo que saber sus dos versiones -

-Fury te despidiera si sabe que estas aquí -dijo ella

-Solo quiero que me aclares... -dijo Clint -lo que dijo Nat es cierto? -

Wanda inclino la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Cruzo los brazos y pensó si sería correcto revelarle la verdad a Clint. Como reaccionaria si se entera...bien, Natasha ya había contado parte de esa información, mayor daño no se podría causar.

-Siéntate -dijo ella señalando con la mirada su sillón

Clint se sentó y cruzo los brazos.

-Hace varios años, yo era una criminal, me di cuenta de que era adoptada y que tenía un hermano mellizo... -comenzó ella parada frente a él -era mi mejor amigo, nos costó tiempo aceptarlo pero lo hicimos -dijo -Nuestro padre era Magneto: un villano muy poderoso y temido por nuestra raza: los mutantes. -Clint le hizo una seña y se sentó junto a él -Nos salvo de un caos que provocaron mis poderes. Pietro, mi hermano, era muy rebelde pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de protegerme. El y yo nos unimos a Magneto para guiar a una organización de villanos que luchaba contra los héroes y además cometía crímenes a la sociedad -

-Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos -dedujo Barton

-Exacto -afirmo Maximoff -Bien pues...ocurrió una noche, yo robe una tienda y lo conocí ahí...conocí a Loki -dijo ella -Creí que era un súper-humano, no tenía idea de que fuera un asgardiano y mucho menos el que fuera un Dios. Use mis poderes para escapar de la policía y el me ayudo usando los suyos. -dijo Wanda recordando eso -Paso el tiempo, Pietro y yo robábamos un banco, la policía nos atrapo, que idiotas! no tuvimos precaución. Nos llevaron a un lugar especial para nosotros, no duramos mucho, Loki nos saco. Tiempo después ms enamore de él, a Pietro le costó trabajo pero lo acepto... Loki me llamaba Wendy... -

La respiración de Wanda se agito. El iris de sus ojos se volvió color escarlata y su cuerpo subió de temperatura. Clint se percato de eso y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Estas bien? -pregunto el

-Me visitaron varias tipas diciendo ser novias antiguas de Loki a las cuales el engaño -dijo Maximoff riendo -No le tome importancia, entonces en un atraco que provoqué me encontré con S.H.I.E.L.D. y Fury me ofreció un escape a la vida que tenia, dijo que había un lugar con él para mí y mi hermano, sabia lo de mis poderes y dijo que me enseñaría a controlarlos. Después hable con Thor, el era mi amigo desde mucho antes de conocer a Loki, y me dijo que era su hermano y que era asgardiano... y no solo eso, sino también que estaba comprometido desde hace tiempo. -comenzó a reír sarcásticamente -Lo busque para enfrentarlo, y sabes qué? Lo encontré besándose con una de las tipas que se metieron a mi casa - Wanda volvió a su ceriedad -No interrumpí, de hecho lo enfrente más tarde por que tuve una visión: lo vi luchando contra Thor y a mí me vi provocando destrucción por mis poderes. Termine con él, no quiso aceptarlo, enfureció y trato de golpearme, pero Pietro apareció y lo enfrento. Aceptamos la oferta de Fury y Loki regreso a Asgard, lo último que supe fue que estaba desterrado. Pero Magneto nos reclamo después de un tiempo, y mis poderes se salieron de control nuevamente. Pietro sabía que yo estaría mejor con S.H.I.E.L.D. y él se fue con la condición de que nuestro padre me dejara en paz. -termino Maximoff-Esa es mi historia -

-Por qué hiciste esto? -pregunto Clint

-No deje que mataras a Loki por que mis poderes se basan en las acciones, si hay muertes o se aproximan es mejor evitarlas, o al menos en mi presencia -aclaro Wanda -Bloqueé el audio de los videos por que esto que te conté es información confidencial, Fury no lo sabía, y como Loki saco a relucir esto en nuestras conversaciones era mejor bloquearla a que todos ustedes se enteraran de esa forma -dijo ella -Y hackie el sistema para que creyeran que no se podría solucionar el problema -

-Solo tengo una pregunta mas... -dijo Barton levantando un dedo -Que le viste a ese intento de Dios? -

-Era atractivo... -dijo recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez

Clint alzo las cejas y desvió la mirada.

-Formal... -dijo recordando cuando la saludo besando su mano

Clint estaba empezando a lamentar el haber preguntado eso.

-Y divertido -dijo ella recordando cuando asusto a un hombre con un hechizo

-Le divertía hacer sufrir a la gente -aclaro Clint

-Lo se... -respondió Wanda -era una de las cosas que me gustaban de el -

Barton nuevamente se sorprendió. Maximoff rio y ladeo la cabeza para mirar de frente a Clint.

-En ese tiempo, yo tenía una forma muy diferente de ver el mundo -dijo Wanda -Creo... que algo bueno salió de la relación que tuve con él: supe la diferencia de entre el bien y el mal. Loki me abro los ojos con su forma de actuar. Supe que la forma en que lo veía estaba mal, y... con varia visiones que tuve, me di cuenta que nuestra relación no iría a ningún lado, pero él no lo acepto -

-Quieres decir que el esta aquí solo por... por un capricho? -dijo el sorprendido

-No sé que piense que sea, pero el dejo de creer en el amor cuando lo deje -dijo ella y después de un segundo sonrió -Si hay algo que no le gusta hacer es perder y tal vez perdió al ser tirado por mi -

-Sabes? Cuando aun no era agente de S.H.I.E.L.D., conocí a Natasha... -comenzó Clint

-Y te enamoraste de ella, cierto? -Argumento Wanda mirándolo fijamente

Clint asintió de lado levemente.

-Los dos al igual que tu éramos criminales, y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios -dijo el -Ella... sinceramente la creía capaz de todo: tenia espíritu de criminal, pero yo tenía un pasado muy doloroso, de tal modo que supe que lo que hacía estaba mal, así que al igual que tu busque un escape y lo encontré con S.H.I.E.L.D., -dijo Clint -Nat y yo terminamos ya que sería imposible llevar nuestra relación. Después de algunos años, me asignaron la misión de acecinar a una villana muy peligrosa, Fury dijo que era como una piedra en su zapato desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo acepte, y cuando me encontré con esa persona me di cuenta de que era Natasha. Me negué a matarla, Fury dijo que la única forma que le permitiría seguir con vida seria unirse a S.H.I.E.L.D. y enderezar su camino. Aceptó y ella y yo decidimos retomar nuestra relación, pero fue más complicado, ya no era igual y terminamos nuevamente. -dijo Barton mirando a Wanda con sinceridad -No sé cómo, pero después de S.H.I.E.L.D. supe que mi relación con Nat no funcionaria... -

-Y por qué crees que la nuestra si? -pregunto ella directamente

-Podrías dejar de adivinar lo que pienso? -dijo el

-Intentare, pero no controlo mi intuición -dijo ella

-Wanda...con todo esto creo que tu... -trataba de decir

-Creo que ya nada de lo que digas importa -dijo levantándose -Esta conversación no cambiara nada, una guerra está por empezar, una guerra que Loki comenzara -

Wanda camino hasta la ventana. Clint rápidamente se levanto y le sujeto el brazo.

-No puedes irte ahora -dijo el haciendo que volteara a verlo -Coulson dijo que eras el factor más poderoso aquí -

-Así es, lo era-dijo tirando de su brazo para zafarse de su agarre -Si me voy tengo la esperanza de que Loki también lo haga y los deje tranquilos -

-Por qué haces esto? -pregunto Clint indignado

-Por un _sentimiento_ -dijo Maximoff y se acerco de espaldas a la ventana -Dale mis disculpas a Steve -

-Steve? -pregunto confundido

Wanda se lanzo de espalas por la ventana y desapareció, parece que es costumbre de los hermanos Maximoff hacer eso. Barton se asomo rápidamente pero ya no vio nada. Algo le retumbaba...acaso...ese _sentimiento_ Wanda se lo tenía a Steve?


End file.
